tncfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascari-Namese war
The Ascari-Namese war started on 3.2.3521 when Namese and Tarkeshian forces invaded and occupied the Ascari island of Hakina. The war ended on New Years Day, 3523, when the powers of Ascaris, Namijia, and Rekota signed the Treaty of Kalani. Timeline 19.1.3521 Namese-Tarkeshian Invasion of Hakina * Nami Victory 21.4.3521 - 22.4.2521 Battle of Hakina * Ascari Tactical Victory 20.5.3521 Eonus Declares War on Ascaris and Rekota 21.5.3521 Battle of Jiyu * Ascari-Rekotan Tactical Victory 16.22.3521 Battle of Akiko Sea * Namese-Eonus Victory 10.26.3521 Battle of Lanas * Namese-Eonus Victory 24.8.3522 Ceasefire ends 21.10.3522 Assault on Lanas * Ascari-Rekotan Victory 17.11.3522 Battle of Mull * Stalemate, Namese tactical victory Background Prior to the breakout of the Ascari-Namese War, Ascaris underwent a shift in government known as the Nakana Revolution. This exacerbated prior existing tensions between the Ascari and Namese nations, which had nearly come to war several times earlier in the 3510s. Despite an Ascari government that was reportedly more friendly to the Namese State, tensions between the two nations ended up at an all time high at the end of 3520. Meanwhile, the relationship between Ascaris and Tarkesha had soured due to Ascari reluctance to open up diplomatic actions with Tarkesha. Course of the War Early War The war began early in 3521 when a combined Namese-Tarkeshan force invaded the Ascari island of Hakina. This invasion successfully forced the Ascaris out of Hakina, and Ascaris responded by declaring war on the Namese and Tarkeshian. Following the invasion of Hakina, Ascari forces regrouped, and responded by attacking Namese forces off the island in the First Battle of Hakina in late 4.3521. The result was a great Ascari victory, however, roughly a month later, Eonus joined the war by declaring war on Ascaris and Rekota. After their victory in the First Battle of Hakina, Ascaris invaded the island again. Meanwhile, in the east, Eonus, Namijia, and Rekota fought several naval battles, which proved the usefulness of submarines. In the Kala Sea, the Namese fleet met a combined force of Ascari and Rekotan Submarines, which culminated in the Battle of Jiyu, an Ascari-Rekotan Victory. Following the Battle of Jiyu, much of mid 3521 had little action in the war, until the Second Naval Battle of Hakina, in which a smaller Ascari force decimated the Namese forces. After the second Battle of Hakina, the Ascari leadership intended to cement their supremacy in the war by invading the small coastal city of Lanas. However, the large Namese-Eonus force succeeded in fending off the invaders, despite tremendous losses. Following the Battle of Lanas, in the beginning of 3522, a peace conference was held by the Yatchlen Federation, which failed to bring an end to the conflict, however it did result in a temporary ceasefire. Late War The ceasefire ended in mid-3522, and the fighting resumed, when a combined-Ascari-Rekotan force assaulted Lanas, and took control of the city. They proceeded to take control of the Lanas strait and removed the Namese blockade of it. The fighting died down throughout 3522, and by the end of the year, a peace conference was scheduled for 1.1.3523. The Kalani peace conference resulted in the Treaty of Kalani, which ended the war. Category:Conflicts